ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
Ben Tennyson is a hero in the 55th Dimension of Earth-123. He found the Omnitrix when he was 11 years old. Appearance Ben wears a black t-shirt that has a white number 10 on the chest and orange stripes in the middle and sides. He has brown pants, white and orange shoes, brown hair, and orange eyes. He also has a white, orange striped hoodie with a number 10 on the right side. 11 year old Ben 11 year old Ben wore a white t-shirt that had black stripes on it. He had green pants, black and white shoes, brown hair, and orange eyes. Friends * Gwen Tennyson * Lucy Mann * Cooper Daniels * Nyancy Chan * Kai Green * Max Tennyson * Luhley * Driba * Blukic Enemies * Vilgax * Frightwig * Malware * Kevin Levin Biography Early Life Omnitrix When Ben found the Omnitrix, he used it to be a hero. He had access to 55 aliens and could stay as an alien for 55 minutes before the Omnitrix powered down. His grandfather, Max Tennyson, helped Ben use the Omnitrix more effectively and taught him a few things about some of the aliens inside the Omnitrix. Before Ben met Azmuth, he would frequently mess around with the Omnitrix to see if there was a way to unlock new features. When he met Azmuth, he was told about all the features and how many aliens there were. Azmuth did not unlock any new features for him as he didn't think he was mature enough. After that, he stopped messing around with the Omnitrix. As time passed, Ben unlocked new aliens and was able to stay as an alien for a longer amount of time. When he was 15 years old, the Omnitrix received a major update which changed the entire look for the Omnitrix and fixed several issues. Currently, Ben has access to 115 aliens and can stay as an alien for 155 minutes before the Omnitrix powers down and has to be recharged. He has fewer aliens than Gwen and cannot transform into aliens by saying or thinking the name because he is not as mature as her. Relationships Lucy Mann Ben is in a relationship with Lucy Mann. Ben was originally only best friends with Lucy but as time passed, they grew stronger feelings for each other and eventually started dating. School Ben went to school like any other kid, even after he found the Omnitrix but eventually, he stopped going to school as he felt he didn't learn anything useful there and could learn more from the Plumbers. Omnitrix The Omnitrix has over 55 million Alien DNA samples. The Omnitrix's features * Master Control - Ben has full control over everything. * Creator Mode - The Omnitrix will try to locate its creator. * Self-Destruct Mode - The Omnitrix will be destroyed and the wearer is too. * Danger Mode - If Ben is in serious danger, the Omnitrix will transform him into the alien that best fits the situation. He will not be able to transform back until the danger is gone. * Scanning Mode - The Omnitrix scans for Alien DNA. * Universal Translator - The Omnitrix will translate any language to EnglishCategory:Males * Update Mode - The Omnitrix receives an automatic update every month. It usually fixes glitches or problems with the Omnitrix. It sometimes unlocks new aliens for Ben to use. The Omnitrix changes its appearance as Ben gets older. Gallery Ben Tennyson Hoverboard (Ben Gwen 55).png|Ben using his Hoverboard YoungBenandGwen.png|11 year old Ben and Gwen Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Characters in Earth-123